Grassy knoll shooter
http://jfkmurdersolved.com/images/nix2.jpg (Image that is needed) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tLxD_Txc-4 (video that is needed) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHvfDijnASM (video that is needed) There is overwhelming evidence that the''' fatal shot to President Kennedy's head was fired from the right front, from the area of the grassy knoll '''. One glaring example of this evidence is the large wound in the back of his head. Witness after witness, from trained Parkland doctors and nurses to Secret Service agents all observed a large exit wound in the back of the President s head. Several witnesses even claimed to see an entrance wound in the right temple. When Press Secretary Malcom Kilduff announced the death of the President, he pointed to the entrance wound of the bullet(his right temple). A witness named Bill Newman also said, "I was looking directly at him when he was hit in the side of the head." Similarly, Marilyn Sitzman,(Abraham Zapruder's secreatary who stood with him while he shot his famous film) who was standing only 75 feet away when the shot struck, said, "And the next thing I remembered clearly was the shot that hit . . . him on the side of the face . . . above the ear and to the front . . . between the eye and the ear." Sherry Gutierrez did a very good article here. She has concluded that the right frontal explosion in the Zapruder film was something called "back spatter" from an entrance wound in the temple. Also, a former Marine sniper by the name of Craig Roberts claimed that the right-frontal explosion is characteristic with a high-velocity missile striking the skull. If that is not enough, Dr. Roger McCarthy, a ballistics expert, testifed at an American Bar Association mock Oswald trial that the explosion indicated a shot from the front. If you want further evidence of a shooter located behind the picket fence, then just consider that at least 57 witnesses recalled hearing a shot from that direction. When witness Sam Holland (viewing the motorcade from on top of the railroad bridge) went behind the picket fence with several of the railroad workers he supervises following the assassination, they discovered fresh footprints in the mud behind the fence. Holland demonstrated where the prints were discovered during the filming of Mark Lane’s documentary, Rush to Judgement. Holland and several of his workers, such as Thomas Murphy, Richard Dodd, Austin Miller, Walter Winborn, and James Simmons, reported seeing a puff of smoke from the grassy knoll area. Other witnesses such as journalism student Cheryl McKinnon, reporter Ed Johnson, Policeman Earle V. Browne, and Dallas deputy Sheriff W.W Mabra, also observed a puff of smoke from the Grassy knoll area. Both the Zapruder film and the Wiegman film, also show what appears to be smoke from the Grassy knoll area. Furthermore, the Nix film (filmed by Orville Nix), shows what appears to be a man with dark hair peak his head over the picket fence immediately following the head shot - just as the President’s limousine begins to speed away from Dealey Plaza. You can see in the above frame of the Nix film which shows the “man’s” head and hair inside the red circle. Lone gunman theroists have naturally tried to dismiss any evidence of a shooter behind the picket fence. For example, they claim the smoke seen by the aforementioned witnesses was actually smoke from one of the police motorcycles. However, if this was the case, then many more witnesses on the ground should have seen it. Also, 2 days before the assassination, 2 police officers observed men with rifles, taking aim over the picket fence. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:List Category:Kennedy Assassins Category:Male Villains Category:Fate unknown Category:Murderer Category:Gunman Category:Article stubs Category:Partners in Crime Category:Conspirators Category:Articles under construction Category:Fugitives Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Image Needed